Os Jovens com Segredos
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Kai x Ray, UA. Na escola St. Blader, todos têm segredos. Kai e Ray não são excepção. Sem as pessoas saberem, eles estão a namorar e estão felizes. Porém, os problemas começam quando eles decidem revelar o segredo de que estão juntos. Oneshot.


**Título: **Os Jovens com Segredos

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casais: **Kai e Ray, Mariah e Lee

**Aviso: **Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Kai x Ray, UA. Na escola St. Blader, todos têm segredos. Kai e Ray não são excepção. Sem as pessoas saberem, eles estão a namorar e estão felizes. Porém, os problemas começam quando eles decidem revelar o segredo de que estão juntos. Oneshot.

**Os Jovens com Segredos**

Na escola de St. Blader, todos os alunos tinham segredos que não queriam ver revelados. Todas as pessoas os têm e os alunos daquela escola em particular não eram excepção. Emily escondia dos outros que sofria de bulimia e depois de todas as refeições ia vomitar para a casa de banho, Michael escondia, por detrás do seu sorriso, o segredo de que o seu pai era violento e lhe batia muitas vezes, Mariah tentava a todo o custo esconder que estava grávida de Lee há dois meses e depois, além de muitos outros alunos, havia Kai e Ray.

Kai era o capitão da equipa de futebol da escola. Todos o conheciam por ser uma pessoa austera e difícil de lidar. Kai não falava muito com ninguém, detestava que o andassem a incomodar e não aceitava bem nenhum tipo de ordens. Já Ray, era bastante diferente. Enquanto Kai se dedicava ao desporto, Ray adorava ler. A sua presença era frequente na biblioteca da escola e era conhecida a sua simpatia para com as pessoas e como gostava de ajudar os outros. Porém, os dois mantinham em segredo o facto de estarem a namorar.

Nessa tarde em particular, Ray estava a sair da biblioteca. Lá fora, o sol brilhava no céu. Alguns alunos estavam no pátio da escola, conversando. O som do toque de saída ecoou pela escola. Os alunos que tinham estado a ter aulas, começaram a sair das respectivas salas de aula. Ray já não tinha mais aulas nesse dia e aproveitara para estudar na biblioteca. Agora dirigia-se ao encontro de Kai.

Kai viu enquanto os colegas e o próprio professor saíam da sala de aula. Olhou para o relógio de pulso. Ray deveria estar a chegar. Kai suspirou e olhou pela janela da sala de aula, sem prestar realmente atenção ao que se passava lá fora. Voltou a olhar para o relógio de pulso. Começava a ficar impaciente. Desejava ter combinado ser ele a encontrar Ray nalgum lado, em vez de ficar ali parado. Mas segundos depois, Ray chegou, fechando a porta da sala ao entrar.

"Finalmente chegaste." disse Kai, aproximando-se de Ray. "Já não aguentava esperar mais."

Ao chegar perto do namorado, Kai puxou-o pela cintura e beijou-o de seguida. Ray colocou os braços à volta do pescoço de Kai e beijou-o de volta. Beijaram-se até terem de se separar para respirar. Ray retirou os braços do pescoço de Kai e sorriu. Kai esboçou um ligeiro sorriso também.

"Estavas mesmo impaciente, Kai." disse Ray.

"Queria ver-te."

"Claramente, não era só isso que pretendias de mim." disse Ray, continuando a sorrir.

"Sim, na verdade ver-te não é suficiente." disse Kai, passando uma das mãos pela face de Ray. "Preciso de te tocar e te sentir, para ter a certeza que realmente isto não é uma ilusão e que estás aqui, comigo."

"Kai, claro que estou aqui contigo. E gosto de ti, como tu bem sabes."

"Ray, promete-me que nunca me vais deixar." pediu Kai.

Ray suspirou e abanou a cabeça. Já tinham tido aquela conversa anteriormente.

"Kai, não te posso prometer isso. Não sei como será o futuro. Ninguém sabe. Mas prometo-te que vou dar o meu melhor em relação a nós. Não sabemos se o nosso namoro é para durar ou não, apesar de eu esperar que sim, mas no tempo que durar, eu tentarei fazer-te feliz." disse Ray. "Espero que essa resposta seja suficiente para ti."

Kai acabou por acenar afirmativamente e abraçou o namorado. O que muitos não sabiam sobre Kai é que vivera uma vida difícil e continuava a fazê-lo. Perdera os pais num acidente de viação quando era mais novo, não tinha irmãos e vivia numa mansão bastante grande, cheia de empregados, mas sem ninguém em que realmente pudesse confiar. O seu avô, o único membro da família que lhe restava, proporcionava-lhe tudo o que Kai quisesse, menos atenção, já que estava sempre a viajar.

E assim, Kai crescera rodeado de luxos, mas sem carinho. Acabara por se isolar e criar uma máscara de intolerância e arrogância para se defender. Recusara ir para uma escola privada, apenas para contrariar o avô. Dedicara o seu tempo ao desporto para não ter de pensar na solidão que sentia. Não conseguia aproximar-se dos outros, ser simpático e fazer amigos como os restantes jovens. Até que Ray surgira na sua vida e mudara tudo. Ray tornara-se o centro da vida de Kai e o maior medo de Kai era perder Ray, ficando sozinho de novo.

"Estou farto de termos de nos encontrar às escondidas, como se estivéssemos a fazer algo de mal." disse Kai. "Talvez devêssemos assumir o nosso namorado perante toda a gente, de uma vez por todas e assim ficaríamos livres para estarmos juntos, sem termos de nos esconder."

Ray afastou-se um pouco e sentou-se em cima de uma das secretárias, encarando o namorado.

"Por mais que eu goste da ideia de podermos namorar sem termos de nos esconder, tu e eu sabemos que as coisas não são fáceis. Não o são agora, nem o serão mesmo que nós assumíssemos que estamos juntos." disse Ray. "Dois rapazes, a namorar. Toda a gente falaria disso."

"Por mim, que falassem. Não me interessa a opinião de ninguém." disse Kai, aproximando-se do namorado. "Só me interessas tu. Mais nada."

"Mas como vivemos numa sociedade e andamos na escola, Kai, infelizmente temos de estar rodeados por outras pessoas e essas mesmas pessoas são o problema aqui." disse Ray. "Não sei qual seria a reacção dos meus pais se eu lhes contasse que namorava contigo. Não por seres tu, mas por seres um rapaz como eu. E temos também o teu avô."

"O meu avô não quer saber minimamente de mim." disse Kai. "Por ele, eu posso fazer o que eu quiser e ele não fará nada para me contrariar."

Ray abanou a cabeça, não parecendo convencido.

"Dizes isso agora, mas não me parece que o teu avô ficasse impassível se lhe dissesses que eras gay, Kai. Como vês, há complicações se contarmos a alguém que estamos juntos."

"Talvez tu não queiras expor-te porque não estejas realmente apaixonado por mim." disse Kai, baixando os olhos.

Ray arregalou os olhos, surpreendido. Kai sabia que se estavam juntos, era porque realmente gostavam um do outro. Ray saiu de cima da secretária, deu dois passos na direcção de Kai e tocou-lhe no peito com uma das mãos.

"Como é que podes dizer isso, Kai?" perguntou ele. "Tu sabes muito bem que eu gosto de ti. Achas que eu não gostava de poder ir passear contigo ao parque, de mãos dadas? Ou poder beijar-te num qualquer local, em vez de nos estarmos a esconder numa sala de aulas? Ou poder dizer que és meu namorado?"

"Ray…"

"Eu quero todas essas coisas como tu, mas tenho receio." disse Ray.

"Eu deixei de ter." disse Kai. "Porque a vida é curta. Os meus pais estavam alegres um dia, mas de repente, morreram. Não sei quando é que a minha vida vai acabar, não sei o que me acontecerá no futuro. Tu próprio disseste que não sabias se o nosso relacionamento era para durar. Não sabemos nada. Amanhã, tudo pode estar diferente, portanto, prefiro arriscar e aproveitar para estar contigo, como teu namorado, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo. Aproveitar antes que aconteça algo que possa tornar isso impossível."

Kai calou-se de seguida, continuando a olhar Ray olhos nos olhos. Ray percebeu o que Kai queria dizer. Dentro de si, continuava a ter dúvidas, não sobre o que sentia por Kai, mas sobre se seria boa ideia que toda a gente soubesse que estavam juntos. Tinha medo da discriminação. Tinha medo da reacção das pessoas. Dos seus pais, dos seus amigos, dos conhecidos, dos professores… de todos. Mas também sabia que um dia teria de revelar o que realmente era, para poder viver com isso e se não tomasse uma decisão, poderia até perder Kai.

Respirando fundo, Ray tentou concentrar-se. O que lhe era mais importante naquele momento? A opinião dos outros? Ou Kai? Não precisou de pensar muito. Claro que Kai era mais importante. Mesmo com a noção de que as coisas não seriam fáceis, Ray acabou por tomar uma decisão.

"Está bem, Kai. Vamos assumir o nosso namoro." disse Ray.

"A sério?" perguntou Kai, sendo surpreendido por Ray ter cedido tão rapidamente. "Tens a certeza?"

"Sim, mas não vamos andar por aí a dizer às pessoas que estamos juntos. Apenas acho que devemos namorar como qualquer outro casal e deixar as pessoas perceberem por si próprias." disse Ray. "Mas antes disso, tenho de falar com os meus pais. Precisam de saber por mim o que se está a passar."

"Compreendo, Ray. Queres que esteja presente, quando falares com eles?"

"Não, é melhor não. Acho que isso não facilitaria as coisas, Kai, mas obrigado por te ofereceres." disse Ray. "E quanto ao teu avô? Vais contar-lhe?"

"Só se for por telefone, visto que ele está a viajar e nem sei quando volta." respondeu Kai. "Portanto, não, não lhe vou contar. Quando ele acabar por saber, e tenho a certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde fica a saber, ele falará comigo, se quiser."

"Tu é que sabes, Kai." disse Ray.

"Estou feliz, por irmos dar mais este passo, Ray." disse Kai, sorrindo ligeiramente.

"Ainda bem, Kai."

Kai puxou o namorado para si e voltou a beijá-lo. Naquele momento, os dois estavam apenas ligeiramente cientes do impacto que aquela decisão teria nas suas vidas.

**Os Jovens com Segredos**

Tinham-se passado três dias desde a tarde em que Kai e Ray tinham combinado que iriam assumir o namoro e namorar como qualquer outro casal. Como Ray tinha dito, quisera falar com os pais primeiro. Passara um dos dias a prepará-los, falando discretamente sobre vários temas com os pais e incluindo no meio disso a homossexualidade. Na tarde do dia seguinte, contara aos pais a verdade.

Naquela manhã, Kai estava nervoso. Estava a olhar nesse momento para o seu telemóvel, para ver se tinha chamadas e também as horas. Kai estava numa sala de aulas vazia. No dia anterior, antes de se separarem e cada um ir para a sua casa, Kai e Ray tinham combinado encontrarem-se ali antes das aulas começarem. Kai esperara que, depois de Ray contar a verdade aos pais, lhe ligasse para dizer como correra.

Mas isso não acontecera. Kai acabara por tentar ligar a Ray, mas Ray não atendera. Nessa manhã, voltara a tentar e agora o telemóvel dava sinal de desligado. Era por isso que Kai estava nervoso. Teriam os pais de Ray reagido muito mal? Talvez o tivessem proibido de atender as suas chamadas, talvez tivessem proibido Ray de ir à escola e agora Kai estivesse a esperar em vão. Kai não sabia o que se passara, mas estava já a pensar que, se Ray não aparecesse, iria ele à casa do seu namorado, depois das aulas. Mas enquanto pensava isso, a porta da sala abriu-se e Ray entrou. Kai aproximou-se rapidamente do namorado.

"Ray, então, estás bem?" perguntou ele.

"Sim, estou bem, Kai. Estavas preocupado comigo?"

"Claro que estava." respondeu Kai, abanando a cabeça. "Não consegui falar contigo. Liguei-te mas não atendeste. Isto, depois de eu saber que irias contar aos teus pais que eras gay. Estava já a pensar no pior."

"Lamento se te preocupei, Kai. Não era a minha intenção." disse Ray. "Eu contei aos meus pais a verdade sobre mim e, enfim, tinha deixado o telemóvel em silêncio e não vi as tuas chamadas. Ele descarregou hoje e por isso se tentaste ligar, ele estava desligado. Deixei-o em casa."

"Mas porque é que não me disseste nada, Ray? E como reagiram os teus pais?"

"Foi… um pouco estranho, digamos." respondeu Ray, abanando a cabeça. "Quer dizer, não correu mal. Eu até estava a pensar que seria pior. Falei com eles, eles ouviram o que eu tinha a dizer e depois fizeram imensas perguntas. Se eu tinha a certeza do que sentia, se não seria só uma fase, se mudara por causa disso. Tivemos uma longa conversa. Mesmo longa. Foi por isso que depois, quando terminámos de conversar, fui logo dormir e não me lembrei de te ligar. Desculpa, Kai."

Kai abanou a cabeça.

"Agora não importa." disse ele. "Mas então, não aconteceu mesmo nada de mal?"

"Enfim, na verdade não. Claro que os meus pais, apesar de agora saberem a verdade sobre mim e não se terem posto contra a minha orientação sexual, ainda estão a tentar aceitar a ideia por completo. Acho que com o tempo, aceitarão. Para já, tentaram comportar-se como normalmente ao pequeno-almoço, mas percebi que mesmo assim me lançavam alguns olhares estranhos." disse Ray.

"Se eles estão a tentar aceitar, parece-me que podemos considerar que as coisas correram bem." disse Kai. "Portanto, há que celebrar."

Logo de seguida, Ray deixou-se envolver pelos braços de Kai, que o beijou. Os beijos dos dois eram sempre algo intenso, devido ao que sentiam um pelo outro e pela necessidade de Kai mostrar todo o seu afecto. Por vezes, Kai não tinha muito jeito com as palavras, pelo que era através dos gestos que se expressava melhor. Como estivera tanto tempo sem demonstrar a maioria dos tipos de emoções, agora parecia estar a querer demonstrar tudo em dobro. Mas apenas para Ray e para mais ninguém. Quando quebraram o beijo, Ray sorriu.

"O celebrar, além deste beijo, consistia em mais alguma coisa, Kai?" perguntou Ray.

"Estava a pensar que, agora que estamos oficialmente a namorar, sem segredos seja para quem for, podíamos ir para a minha mansão depois das aulas." sugeriu Kai. "Lanchávamos, podíamos fazer os trabalhos de casa e depois divertíamo-nos um pouco."

Kai piscou o olho a Ray, que se riu e acenou afirmativamente.

"Concordo com a tua ideia, Kai. Quando for a casa ao almoço, digo aos meus pais que vou ficar a estudar na escola até mais tarde." disse Ray. "Eu sei que já não devia haver segredos, mas se lhes vou dizer que vou para a casa do meu namorado, ficar sozinho com ele, acho que seria um pouco depois, pelo menos para já."

"Sim, está bem, compreendo que ainda é cedo para eles saberem mais pormenores." disse Kai. "A desculpa que inventaste servirá, desde que possamos estar juntos. É o que importa agora."

As horas passaram rapidamente e as aulas da tarde terminaram. Kai e Ray tinham combinado encontrarem-se à frente da escola, para depois irem para a mansão de Kai e assim fizeram.

"Pronto, vamos então para a mansão." disse Kai.

Ray acenou afirmativamente. Kai pegou-lhe na mão e os dois começaram a andar, indo em direcção à mansão. Porém, alguns alunos tinham-nos visto, de mãos dadas. Em poucos minutos, a notícia tinha-se espalhado por toda a escola, já que Kai era conhecido por todos, por ser o capitão da equipa de futebol. E aí, mais uma etapa tinha começado para o casal de namorados.

**Os Jovens com Segredos**

No dia seguinte, Kai e Ray foram para a escola, como normalmente. Kai chegou cedo e cruzou-se apenas com alguns alunos. Nenhum falou directamente com ele. Ninguém o fazia, já que Kai repelia a maioria das pessoas, pelo que não reparou nos olhares estranhos que lhe lançavam e, mesmo que tivesse percebido, Kai não iria querer saber o que os outros pensavam.

Já Ray, chegou um pouco mais tarde, quase quando as aulas estavam para começar, pelo que não tinha tempo de ir ver Kai à sua sala de aula, antes da primeira aula da manhã começar. No caso de Ray, sempre atento, ele começou a notar os olhares, mas quando chegou à sua sala de aula e alguns alunos não lhe falaram e viraram costas, Ray percebeu que já todos deviam saber. Mesmo assim, decidiu que não teria de se justificar sem alguém lhe perguntar nada.

As aulas começaram. Kai estava presente fisicamente, mas a sua mente não estava definitivamente na aula de matemática. Pensava em Ray e na tarde maravilhosa que tinham passado no dia anterior. Esperava que voltassem a ter aqueles bons momentos novamente. Quando a primeira aula da manhã terminou, os alunos começaram a sair das salas de aula. Na sala de aula de Ray, ele tinha-se levantado e preparava-se para sair quando a sua colega de turma, Miriam, se aproximou dele.

"Ei, Ray, queria perguntar-te uma coisa." disse ela, com os olhos a dardejar. "Ouvi dizer que se passa algo entre ti e o Kai Hiwatari, o capitão da equipa de futebol. É verdade?"

Ray sabia que Miriam tinha uma língua viperina e dizia mal de tudo e todos. Porém, não havia razão para negar. Miriam falaria mal de qualquer das maneiras, pelo que era melhor admitir tudo. Afinal, ele e Kai tinham acordado que o seu namoro agora era público, pelo que não deveriam negar que estavam juntos. Ray acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Parece que ouviste dizer correctamente, Miriam. Sim, eu e o Kai estamos a namorar." respondeu Ray.

"Então é mesmo verdade. Estou surpreendida." disse Miriam, que apesar de o dizer, não parecia surpreendida de todo. "Desejo-vos felicidade para o vosso namoro."

Miriam afastou-se de seguida e Ray não se deixou enganar pelas palavras que dissera. Apesar de Miriam lhes desejar felicidade, Ray sabia que, dentro de alguns segundos, Miriam começaria a espalhar o seu veneno através de palavras, junto de outras pessoas. Diria mal de Kai e Ray? Provavelmente. Ray encolheu os ombros. Não queria realmente saber. Apressou-se a sair da sala de aula, para ir ter com Kai.

Ray encontrou-se com Kai perto do bar da escola e acabou por lhe dizer que Miriam já lhe tinha perguntado se havia algo entre eles. Ray reparara que algumas pessoas o tinham olhado demoradamente enquanto fazia o seu caminho para o bar. No momento, Kai também já estava ciente de que os outros lhe prestavam mais atenção, pois já tinha sido abordado.

"O Michael veio ter comigo e perguntou-me se eu era gay, porque a Emily nos tinha visto a mim e a ti ontem, de mãos dadas, quando saímos aqui da escola." disse Kai. "Portanto, contei-lhe a verdade."

"Espero que isto não tome proporções exageradas. Não queria que agora toda a escola estivesse a falar de nós. As pessoas conseguem ser muito mesquinhas e preconceituosas. Pela frente, até nos podem tratar bem, mas depois, quando viramos as costas, falam mal de nós." disse Ray.

"Não estou preocupado. Vais ver que isto é apenas uma fase." disse Kai. "É uma novidade e as pessoas gostam de novidades. Entretanto, há-de acontecer qualquer outra coisa e as pessoas irão perder o interesse por nós."

"Talvez tenhas razão. Eu espero bem que seja mesmo assim."

**Os Jovens com Segredos**

Passaram algumas horas. Nessa tarde, a última aula de Kai era de educação física. Kai ignorou os olhares que os colegas de turma lhe lançaram no balneário. Uns pareciam curiosos, outros enojados e havia aqueles que, secretamente, pensavam que tinham de ter cuidado para que Kai não os visse nus no banho. Poderia atacá-los, pensavam eles. E depois havia apenas um ou outro que na verdade estava com ciúmes de Ray e da sorte que tivera ao ficar com Kai que, apesar da personalidade, era bastante atraente.

Quando a aula terminou, Kai preparava-se para se dirigir ao balneário e tomar um banho rápido, para depois ir ter com Ray. Tinham combinado irem dar uma volta ao parque. Porém, o professor de educação física, que também era o treinador da equipa de futebol que participava no torneio inter-escolas, pediu a Kai para falar com ele. Quando todos os outros abandonaram o ginásio, a conversa começou.

"Kai, ouvi dizer e preciso que me confirmes ou desmintas esta informação, que tu estás envolvido com outro rapaz. Isso é verdade?" perguntou o professor, de maneira séria.

"Não percebo exactamente porque lhe interessa este assunto, mas não tenho problema nenhum em responder. Sim, é verdade."

O professor abanou a cabeça lentamente.

"Estou a ver… pois bem, Kai. Quando eu soube esta informação, apesar de não estar ainda confirmada, tive de a expor ao conselho executivo da escola. Portanto, tinha de confirmar contigo, porque o conselho executivo e eu tínhamos chegado a uma resolução, caso isto fosse verdade." disse o professor. "Tu és um bom capitão de equipa, Kai, mas a verdade é que agora, com a tua… inclinação, digamos, a equipa poderá sair prejudicada."

"O que é que me está a tentar dizer?"

"Estou a tentar dizer-te que, infelizmente, estás dispensado do teu cargo de capitão da equipa de futebol e também de pertenceres à equipa num todo."

"Mas… está a fazer isto por eu ser gay? Não é justo! Isso é discriminação!" exclamou Kai, furioso.

"Lamento, mas nada do que possas dizer vai mudar a decisão tomada." disse o professor. "É melhor aceitares e não causares mais problemas."

"Eu trabalhei imenso para pertencer à equipa e me tornar capitão. Não é justo que me expulse da equipa por causa de minha orientação sexual." disse Kai. "Mas não se preocupe, eu agora vou-me embora, sem confusões. O que não quer dizer que isto tenha ficado por aqui."

Kai virou costas e saiu rapidamente do ginásio, com a raiva a borbulhar-lhe dentro do peito.

**Os Jovens com Segredos**

Enquanto isso, Ray já estava a sair da sua sala de aula. Combinara com Kai que, tal como no dia anterior, se encontrariam à entrada da escola, pelo que começou a dirigir-se para lá. Porém, quando ia a sair do edifício onde tivera a sua última aula, encontrou Tala. Tala, o rapaz mais mulherengo da escola, era conhecido pela sua antipatia para a maioria dos outros rapazes. Ao ver Ray, Tala sorriu maliciosamente.

"Ora, ora, já me chegou aos ouvidos que tu andas enrolado com aquele esquisitóide do Hiwatari." disse Tala, olhando para Ray.

Ray não ficou surpreendido por Tala já saber de tudo. Afinal, era do conhecimento geral que, apesar de não namorarem, Miriam e Tala costumavam ter relações passageiras. Com toda a certeza, fora Miriam que contara a Tala que Kai e Ray estavam juntos. De qualquer das maneiras, Ray não queria saber se Tala sabia ou não, nem iria responder à sua provocação. Passou ao lado de Tala, ignorando-o, mas no momento seguinte, Tala agarrou-lhe o braço.

"Ei, não te atrevas a ignorar-me." disse Tala. "Estava a falar contigo."

"Pois, mas não temos nada para falar." disse Ray. "Larga-me."

"Não sem antes ouvires o que tenho para dizer. Tu e o teu namoradinho deviam morrer. Pessoas como vocês não fazem falta nenhuma no mundo. São abominações." disse Tala, com os olhos a faiscar. "Percebes? Abominações!"

"Larga-me!" exclamou Ray, dando um encontrão a Tala e conseguindo libertar o braço. "Tu não tens o direito de julgar ninguém. Tu, que és um mal-humorado, convencido e estúpido! Mete-te mas é na tua vida e deixa-me em paz!"

Tala cerrou os punhos, furioso. Não iria admitir que o insultassem, mesmo tendo sido ele a começar. Antes que Ray pudesse virar costas e ir embora, Tala avançou sobre ele e deu-lhe um soco com toda a força. Ray foi lançado ao chão, apanhado de surpresa. Mas Tala não estava disposto a terminar por ali e começou a pontapear Ray, fazendo com que ele não se conseguisse levantar. Ray gritou de dor.

Havia alguns alunos ali perto, mas enquanto alguns não sabiam o que fazer, outros não pareciam querer fazer nada. Porém, apareceram a correr Lee e Michael, que conseguiram segurar Tala, fazendo com que ele parasse de bater em Ray. Logo de seguida, Emily e Mariah surgiram também e ajudaram Ray a levantar-se. Estava um pouco ferido. Tala conseguiu libertar-se de Lee e Michael, mas não avançou novamente para Ray.

"Espero que tenhas aprendido a lição." disse Tala, antes de virar costas e se afastar.

Todos sabiam como Tala era e que tentaria bater nas pessoas que tentassem impedi-lo de ir embora, pelo que ninguém o fez.

"Temos de levar o Ray para a enfermaria." disse Mariah.

Com a ajuda dos outros, Ray foi transportado até lá.

**Os Jovens com Segredos**

Kai estava à espera à frente da escola, há já alguns minutos e começava a ficar impaciente por Ray nunca mais aparecer. Era suposto Ray já estar ali à espera dele, pois saíra directamente da sala de aula, enquanto Kai ainda tivera de tomar um banho no balneário. Kai olhou para o seu relógio de pulso. Ray estava bastante atrasado. De seguida, pegou no telemóvel, para ligar a Ray, quando Emily apareceu a correr e parou perto dele, ofegante.

"Kai, ainda bem que estás aqui." disse ela.

Kai ergueu uma sobrancelha. O que é que Emily lhe poderia querer? Ela era da sua turma, mas não falavam praticamente um com o outro. Aliás, Kai não falava com praticamente com ninguém, a não ser que falassem primeiro com ele e, mesmo assim, era complicado arrancar-lhe fosse o que fosse.

"O Ray disse que devias estar aqui à espera dele e não se enganou." continuou Emily.

"O Ray? Ele falou contigo? Onde é que ele está e porque é que não apareceu aqui como tínhamos combinado?"

"Resumindo, o Tala, sabes quem é? Aquele rapaz alto, de cabelo vermelho e bastante estúpido? Ele provocou o Ray por causa… bom, por causa de vocês estarem juntos. O Ray tentou ignorá-lo, mas o Tala bateu-lhe. O Ray está agora na enfermaria."

"O quê? Mas como está ele?" perguntou Kai.

"Ele há-de ficar bem, mas agora está um pouco magoado e…"

Emily não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Kai já saíra dali disparado, em direcção à enfermaria. Emily apressou-se a ir atrás dele. Ao chegarem à enfermaria, Kai abriu a porta e entrou, seguido de Emily. A enfermaria não era muito grande. Tudo estava pintado de branco imaculado, havia duas camas para pacientes e ao fundo havia uma secretária onde a enfermeira da escola se costumava sentar. Havia também dois grandes compartimentos para medicamentos.

Numa das camas, estava deitado Ray. Mariah, Lee e Michael estavam de roda da cama, juntamente com a enfermeira da escola. Kai e Emily aproximaram-se. Ray sorriu ligeiramente ao ver Kai. Kai afastou os outros e colocou-se perto de Ray, agarrando-lhe a mão.

"Ray, como é que estás?" perguntou Kai.

"Eu vou ficar bem. Estou apenas com algumas dores, mas a enfermeira já me deu uns comprimidos e as dores hão-de passar." respondeu Ray.

"Os ferimentos dele podiam ter sido muito graves." disse a enfermeira. "Vai ter de tomar medicação para as dores por uns dias e não fazer esforços. Coloquei umas ligaduras nas feridas, mas por pouco não quebrou nenhum osso. Aconselho muito descanso nos próximos dias e nada de se meter em confusões."

"Foi o Tala que começou. A culpa não foi de nenhuma maneira do Ray." disse Lee.

"Podem deixar-nos a sós?" perguntou Kai, aos outros.

Eles acenaram afirmativamente. De seguida, todos, até mesmo a enfermeira, estavam a sair da enfermaria, fechando a porta atrás deles e deixando Kai e Ray a sós.

"Aquele estúpido do Tala vai pagar pelo que te fez, Ray." disse Kai, continuando a segurar a mão do namorado. "Vai arrepender-se de te ter tocado. Podes ter a certeza."

"Kai, não quero que faças nada precipitado e…"

"Terá apenas o que merece, mas agora não te preocupes com isso. Tu tens de descansar. Ouviste o que a enfermeira disse."

"Parece que os nossos planos para hoje estão estragados." disse Ray. "Desculpa, Kai."

Kai abanou a cabeça.

"A culpa não é tua. É daquele marginal."

"Ele começou a falar de nós e chamou-nos abominações." disse Ray. "Além dele, a maioria das pessoas olha-me de lado."

"Isso não importa. Não te deves preocupar com o que os outros pensam, a não ser que isso seja mais importante do que estarmos juntos."

"Não é, Kai."

"Bem me parecia. O professor de educação física dispensou-me hoje da equipa de futebol. Diz que não precisa de mim por causa da minha orientação sexual e que isso poderia prejudicar a equipa."

"Lamento, Kai. Sei como a equipa de futebol era importante para ti." disse Ray. "Talvez devêssemos mesmo ter mantido em segredo o nosso namoro. Vê como isso afectou as nossas vidas e parece-me que é apenas o começo."

"Eu não me arrependo nada de termos assumido o nosso namoro." disse Kai. "Apenas lamento que isso tenha feito com que um anormal te tenha magoado. Mas vais ver que as coisas irão correr melhor no futuro."

**Os Jovens com Segredos**

No dia seguinte, Ray acabou por não ir à escola. Os seus pais acharam melhor ele ficar em casa a descansar. Kai tinha-lhe ligado, para saber se estava tudo bem. Ray respondera que sim e que não estivesse preocupado. Iria recuperar rapidamente. À hora do almoço, Emily e os outros tinham abordado Kai para saberem como estava Ray. Kai ficara agradavelmente surpreendido por eles se preocuparem. Talvez devesse dar-lhes uma hipótese a todos. Não pareciam más pessoas, nem pareciam descriminá-lo a ele ou a Ray por serem como eram.

Quando as aulas terminaram, Kai decidiu dar seguimento ao plano que tinha delineado. Tala tinha magoado Ray. Pois Tala iria pagar por isso. Kai informara-se sobre o horário de Tala e sabia que ele sairia da escola por aquela altura. Avistou-o com uma jovem à porta da escola. Depois de deixar a jovem ir embora, Tala seguiu o seu caminho, com Kai a segui-lo discretamente. Tala parou em frente a uma loja de beyblades para admirar as peças. Kai apressou-se a esconder-se num beco que havia depois da loja. Quando Tala começou a caminhar novamente, Kai puxou-o para o beco. Tala ficou surpreendido.

"Tu? O que queres?" perguntou Tala, ainda com o efeito surpresa a funcionar.

"Eu quero que tu proves do teu próprio veneno. Isto é para tu aprenderes que nunca mais te deves meter com o Ray."

De seguida, Kai deu um murro com toda a força na barriga de Tala, que gritou de dor. Depois, com um murro em cheio na cara de Tala, Kai derrubou-o. De seguida, deu-lhe alguns pontapés, tal como Tala fizera a Ray no dia anterior. Tala gemeu de dor. Ninguém ia a passar na rua para o poder ajudar.

"Pára. Pára por favor." pediu Tala, contorcendo-se com dores.

"Com certeza." disse Kai, baixando-se sobre Tala. "Acho que já aprendeste a lição. Pelo menos, espero que sim, porque se acontecer mais alguma coisa ao Ray ou até a mim, da próxima vez, ficas sem os braços ou as pernas. Ou talvez ambos. E eu não estou de nenhuma maneira a brincar. Nunca mais magoes alguém de quem eu goste."

Ajeitando o cachecol que tinha ao pescoço, Kai saiu do beco, como se nada se tivesse passado e satisfeito com a tareia que tinha dado a Tala. Tivera o que merecera.

**Os Jovens com Segredos**

Passou-se uma semana. Ray regressara à escola e as dores já tinham quase desaparecido. Kai contara a Ray o que fizera com Tala e, apesar de Ray não aprovar violência, não pudera ter qualquer pena de Tala, depois do que ele lhe fizera. Ray decidira que não ia apresentar queixa por Tala o ter agredido e Tala, envergonhado pela sova que tinha levado, também não tinha apresentado queixa de Kai e agora mantinha-se bem à distância.

O que acontecera a Ray tinha feito com que Emily e os outros se aproximassem muito mais de Kai e Ray. Kai acabara por os aceitar como novos amigos. Nesse dia, estavam os seis, Kai, Ray, Emily, Mariah, Lee e Michael a almoçar no refeitório da escola, enquanto falavam.

"Pelo menos agora já não nos estão sempre a olhar de lado." disse Ray, suspirando. "Sempre é melhor ignorarem-nos."

"Era ainda melhor se os outros vos aceitassem e deixassem de se comportar como pessoas vindas do século passado e com uma grande falta de respeito e tolerância pelos outros." disse Michael.

"Para mim, desde que não nos aborreçam, está tudo bem." disse Kai. "Pouco me importa a opinião dos outros."

"Oxalá eu pensasse o mesmo." disse Mariah, suspirando. "Não consigo suportar a ideia de as outras pessoas poderem olhar-me de lado, falarem mal de mim e…"

"Não penses nisso, querida." disse Lee.

Mariah acenou afirmativamente e calou-se. Ray já percebera que havia ali algo estranho, que Mariah estava a esconder, mas não sabia o que era e tinha medo de a ofender se perguntasse. Emily terminou de comer e levantou-se.

"Tenho de ir à casa de banho. Volto já." disse ela, saindo de perto dos outros rapidamente.

"É estranho que ela esteja sempre a ir à casa de banho depois de comer." disse Kai, pensativo. "Será que se passa alguma coisa com ela?"

Mariah, Lee e Michael entreolharam-se. Kai percebeu que eles sabiam alguma coisa e que havia algo que estava realmente a passar-se com Emily.

"Vá lá, contem o que se passa." disse Kai.

"Bom, é apenas uma suspeita." começou Mariah. "Mas eu acho que a Emily está com um problema alimentar. Ou come muito pouco ou então como normalmente e vai logo a correr para a casa de banho. Parece-me que pode estar a forçar o vómito."

"Isso é bastante grave." disse Ray. "Ela precisa de ajuda."

"Não precisamos todos?" perguntou Mariah, parecendo um pouco cansada. "Quer dizer, esqueçam. Sim, a Emily pode precisar de ajuda."

"Já a deviam ter confrontado para ver o que ela dizia." disse Kai, recostando-se na sua cadeira e olhando para os outros. "Bom, parece que a Emily tem um segredo. Eu e o Ray também tínhamos, até ser revelado. E vocês?"

Michael ficou um pouco pálido. Mariah agitou a cabeça em sinal de negação, como se dissesse que não tinha nada a esconder. Lee encolheu os ombros.

"Parece-me que podemos confiar em vocês e além disso, em pouco tempo, toda a gente acabará por saber." disse Lee.

"Lee!" exclamou Mariah. "Não podes estar a pensar…"

"Querida, confiamos neles ou não?" perguntou Lee, olhando para a namorada.

Mariah hesitou, mas acabou por acenar afirmativamente. Lee baixou um pouco a voz.

"A verdade é que a Mariah está grávida de um filho meu." disse ele.

Ray e Kai ficaram surpreendidos e abanaram a cabeça.

"Hum, então acho que vos devo dar os parabéns." disse Ray, um pouco incerto. "Não é?"

"Sim, sim. Nós mantivemos isto em segredo, porque é algo que vai afectar as nossas vidas, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde a barriga da Mariah vai começar a crescer, portanto, toda a gente vai ficar a saber." disse Lee.

"Vai mudar as nossas vidas por completo, mas claro que queremos este filho, apesar de não o termos planeado." disse Mariah, passando a mão pela barriga. "Mas… tenho receio. Kai e Ray, vocês viram como vos trataram quando vocês assumiram o namoro. E ser uma mãe adolescente não é fácil e as pessoas olham de lado por causa disso…"

"Estás com medo de sofrer por causa dos outros." disse Ray. "Mas não te preocupes. Eles podem reparar, mas depois isso passa. O mais importante é o teu filho. Não deves ter vergonha de estares grávida, tal como eu não tenho vergonha de ser como sou."

"Podes contar connosco." disse Kai. "Se alguém te aborrecer, eu trato deles."

Mariah sorriu ligeiramente.

"Obrigada aos dois. O vosso apoio é muito importante para mim."

Kai virou-se para encarar Michael de seguida. Michael estivera sempre calado e voltou a ficar nervoso quando o olhar de Kai pousou em si.

"E tu, Michael? Que segredos tens tu?" perguntou ele.

"Eu não tenho segredos nenhuns." respondeu Michael, levantando-se rapidamente. "Eu… tenho de ir num instante… a um lugar. Até logo."

Michael abandonou o refeitório rapidamente, enquanto os outros o viam partir. Kai e Ray encararam Lee e Mariah, que encolheram os ombros.

"Que eu saiba, não se passa nada de mal com ele." disse Mariah.

"Também não tenho conhecimento de nada." disse Lee.

Kai não pareceu convencido com aquelas respostas. Não que duvidasse de que Lee e Mariah lhe estavam a dizer a verdade e que não sabiam mesmo nada, mas tinha a certeza que algo se passava, devido ao nervosismo de Michael.

**Os Jovens com Segredos**

Passaram mais alguns dias. Os amigos de Emily tinham-na confrontado sobre o seu problema. Emily negara a princípio, mas depois fora-se abaixo e começara a chorar, assumindo que ia vomitar para a casa de banho depois de comer muito, para não engordar. Com a ajuda dos amigos, Emily marcara uma consulta no médico e de seguida no psicólogo e começara a tratar-se.

Na manhã do presente dia, Ray estava na aula de história e ele e os colegas estavam a receber os trabalhos que tinham entregado à professora na semana anterior. Ao receber o seu trabalho, Ray ficou surpreendido por ter tido uma nota negativa.

"Professora, não compreendo porque é que me deu uma nota negativa." disse Ray, olhando para a professora. "O meu trabalho poderia não estar perfeito, mas eu esforcei-me e tenho a certeza que no mínimo teria de ter um suficiente."

"A professora aqui sou eu, portanto eu é que sei que nota é que lhe deu, Ray Kon." disse a professora, de maneira severa. "Não achei o seu trabalho suficientemente claro ou explicativo, portanto, é essa a nota que merece."

"Hum, professora, não é por nada, mas até o Goki, que é burro como uma porta e escreveu apenas cinco páginas, teve um suficiente." disse Miriam. "A mim parece-me que a senhora está a dar uma nota baixa ao Ray porque o está a discriminar."

A professora ficou vermelha de raiva, como nunca os alunos a tinham visto.

"Isso é mentira, menina Miriam. Tenha cuidado com o que diz, senão sou forçada a escrever uma nota aos seus pais, por causa do seu comportamento." ameaçou a professora.

"Pois eu acho que ela tem razão." disse Ray, encarando a professora. "Se até o Goki tem uma nota positiva, eu também a teria."

Rapidamente gerou-se confusão na sala de aula. Goki, que estava um canto, começou a barafustar com todos. Miriam e outras alunas começaram a falar muito alto e Ray e a professora também.

"Isso é uma calúnia! Se não se cala já, vamos ao director da escola resolver isto, ouviu?" ameaçou a professora.

Ray sempre fora um aluno exemplar. Nunca dera problemas aos pais, nunca tivera uma nota negativa na vida, sempre se comportara bem, não costumava chegar atrasado e, até há bem pouco tempo, nunca faltara a uma única aula. Porém, tinha chegado ao seu limite.

"Pois eu quero lá saber se me leva ao director ou não!" exclamou Ray, furioso. "Você é que está a ser injusta comigo."

"Chega! Vamos já ter com o director!"

**Os Jovens com Segredos**

Ray estava sentado numa mesa, num café que existia em frente à escola. Sentado com ele estavam Kai e os outros amigos. Ray estava a terminar de lhes contar o que se tinha passado.

"Portanto, fomos ao director, ele não achou que eu tivesse qualquer razão para ter acusado a professora de me estar a prejudicar deliberadamente e deu-me dois dias de suspensão." disse Ray.

"Não acredito! Que injustiça!" exclamou Emily.

"Efectivamente, a professora prejudicou-te de propósito e no fim, ainda sais mais prejudicado ainda, com essa suspensão." disse Michael.

Kai manteve-se calado, mas dentro de si a fúria ardia como se fosse uma fogueira. Novamente, alguém magoara Ray. Não fisicamente desta vez, mas no mesmo sentido. A professora prejudicara Ray nas notas e depois ainda acabara por fazer com que fosse suspenso. Mas as coisas não ficariam assim.

**Os Jovens com Segredos**

Já era o final da tarde. Kai estava sentado no seu quarto, na mansão do seu avô. Tinha na mão o telefone. Ligara para o telefone de serviço do seu avô. Um empregado atendera e Kai solicitara falar com o avô. Era urgente. Alguns segundos depois, Voltaire atendeu.

"Espero que isto seja realmente importante." disse ele. "Estou a preparar-me para partir para os Estados Unidos e a tua chamada está a atrasar a minha partida."

"Também é bom ouvi-lo a si, avô." disse Kai, de modo sarcástico. Depois, tornou-se mais sério. "Avô, tenho algo a pedir-lhe. Resumindo, porque não tem tempo agora, aliás, nunca tem tempo para mim, mas isso agora não importa, eu sou gay. Tenho um namorado e fomos discriminados na escola por causa disso."

Kai parou de falar durante um segundo. Do outro lado da linha, Voltaire aguardou, sem dizer nada.

"Continuando, o capitão da equipa de futebol expulsou-me da equipa por causa da minha orientação sexual e uma professora, chamada Michiko Laggon, prejudicou o meu namorado deliberadamente, dando-lhe uma nota má num trabalho e fazendo com que ele fosse suspenso por dois dias." disse Kai. "Portanto, pedia-lhe que fizesse algo em relação a estes assuntos. Tem poder e influência suficiente para fazer algo."

"Sim, sim, já percebi. Ok, és gay, bem, teremos de falar disso mais tarde. Por exemplo, no próximo mês. Agora não tenho tempo para falar contigo disso, mas posso fazer qualquer coisa em relação ao que se está a passar na escola. Afinal, eu controlo metade da cidade. Não é algo numa escola que me vai escapar se eu assim não o quiser." disse Voltaire. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, é só. Obrigado avô. Espero resultados em breve."

Voltaire desligou rapidamente a chamada. Kai encolheu os ombros. Como era costume, Voltaire não lhe prestara grande atenção. Nem sequer reagira ao facto de Kai lhe ter dito que era gay. Falariam mais tarde disso, dissera ele. Como se não tivesse qualquer importância.

"_Bom, para ele não deve mesmo ter qualquer importância." pensou Kai._

Apesar de tudo, Voltaire tinha dito que faria alguma coisa em relação ao que se passara na escola, pelo que aquela chamada não fora em vão. Kai deitou-se na sua cama e suspirou. O que iria fazer ao certo o avô? Teria de esperar para ver?

**Os Jovens com Segredos**

Quando chegou à escola no dia seguinte, Kai deparou-se com um grande aparato. Havia um pequeno palco em frente à escola e o director da escola estava lá em cima, com um microfone na mão. Ray aproximou-se de Kai e tocou-lhe no ombro.

"Ray, estás aqui?" perguntou Kai, surpreendido. "Pensei que ficasses em casa. Estás suspenso."

"Recebi uma chamada ontem à noite. O director tirou-me a suspensão." explicou Ray.

Kai abanou a cabeça. O seu avô tinha sido realmente rápido a tomar medidas. Segundos depois, o director da escola começou a falar. Fez um discurso bastante longo, sobre como lamentava que a escola tivesse tomado actos homofóbicos e discriminatórios contra certos alunos, mas que isso não iria voltar a acontecer. Depois do discurso, a maioria dos alunos dispersaram. A primeira aula da manhã tinha sido cancelada para toda a gente. Porém, foi pedido a Kai e Ray que acompanhassem o director até ao seu gabinete.

Michael, Lee e Mariah foram novamente para o café em frente à escola e decidiram esperar lá pelos dois amigos. Vários minutos depois, Kai e Ray surgiram e sentaram-se com eles.

"Então, o que é que o director vos disse?" perguntou Lee, curioso.

"Voltei a ser o capitão da equipa de futebol." disse Kai. "E o Ray já não está suspenso e afinal, vejam só, a nota que merecia no trabalho foi um muito bom."

"A professora pediu-me desculpa e admitiu que me tinha prejudicado deliberadamente, mas que não voltaria a fazê-lo." explicou Ray.

"Que estranho, terem mudado assim de atitude." disse Mariah.

Kai acabou por explicar a todos o que tinha feito.

"Então o teu avô é que fez isto? Resolveu as coisas por completo." disse Emily. "Agora não vão ter de se preocupar com mais discriminações, sejam de colegas ou professores. Esperamos nós."

"Sim, mas já viram? O meu avô é rico e influente, mas e se não fosse?" perguntou Kai. "Eu estaria fora da equipa de futebol para sempre, o Ray talvez continuasse a ser prejudicado nas notas, teria de cumprir a suspensão e quem sabe o que aconteceria mais? Parece que, em vez de as pessoas serem cada vez mais civilizadas e se respeitarem, estão a ir no caminho inverso."

"Nem todos." disse Michael. "Felizmente, nem toda a gente é assim."

"Mas falemos de coisas mais animadas." disse Ray. "Agora tudo está bem novamente."

"Eu estou mais descansada agora também. Parece-me que as pessoas vão ser mais tolerantes quando eu revelar que estou grávida." disse Mariah. "Por teres falado com o teu avô, não te ajudaste só a ti e ao Ray, Kai ou às pessoas que estejam na vossa posição. Ajudaste toda a gente que era discriminada por alguma razão."

"Eu gostava de ajudar mais pessoas, se essas pessoas deixassem e contassem a verdade do que se passa na sua vida." disse Kai, lançando um olhar penetrante a Michael.

Michael ficou calado durante uns segundos. Depois, pela primeira vez, decidiu contar que o pai lhe batia, que era alcoólico e que tinha medo que um dia o matasse. E pediu ajuda.

"Nós vamos ajudar-te, Michael." disse Kai. "Podes ter a certeza."

"Bom, com isto somos mesmo o grupinho dos jovens com segredos… agora revelados." disse Ray.

**Os Jovens com Segredos**

Passaram-se dois meses e meio. Na escola de St. Blader, a maioria dos alunos tinham segredos que não queriam ver revelados. Todas as pessoas os têm e os alunos daquela escola em particular não eram excepção. Porém, havia alguns deles que os tinham revelado. Emily estava agora a terminar os tratamentos para não voltar ao comportamento que a levara a ser bulimica, o pai de Michael fora posto num projecto de recuperação, sob pena de ir preso caso não o fizesse e Mariah e Lee tinham finalmente contado a mais pessoas que Mariah estava grávida.

E Kai e Ray, estavam agora felizes e sem grandes preocupações. Nessa tarde, que fora livre para os dois, estavam ambos a passear pela baixa da cidade, de mãos dadas. Duas velhotas, sentadas nuns bancos ali perto, lançaram-lhes olhares estranhos, que Kai e Ray ignoraram.

"Ainda bem que o teu avô não implicou por estarmos a namorar." disse Ray.

"Ele mal quis saber. Quando lhe liguei, há dois meses e meio atrás, disse-me que tínhamos de falar e só ontem é que o conseguimos fazer. Por cinco minutos. Disse-me para viver a minha vida como quisesse, desde que não o aborrecesse com pormenores." disse Kai, encolhendo os ombros.

"As aulas estão quase a terminar Kai e depois disso, vamos para a universidade. Mas e se não entrarmos na mesma universidade?" perguntou Ray.

Kai sorriu-lhe. Já se tornara um hábito ver Kai a sorrir. Ray fizera-lhe muito bem.

"Não te preocupes com isso. Se for necessário, o meu avô mexe uns cordelinhos. Não ficaremos separados, por nada deste mundo." disse Kai, parando de andar e olhando Ray nos olhos. "Não deixaria que isso acontecesse."

"Já percebi que não. Ainda bem."

Kai puxou Ray para si e beijou-o. Ficaram assim durante vários segundos. As duas velhotas que estavam sentadas no banco levantaram-se e começaram a afastar-se dali, lançando olhares a Kai e Ray.

"Aí aqueles rapazes…" disse uma das velhotas.

"Está a incomodar-te o beijo que eles estão a dar?" perguntou a outra velhota.

"Não, hoje em dia isso já é normal. No nosso tempo é que não." respondeu a primeira velhota. "Agora, como tu também fizeste, tive de os olhar com estranheza. Não consegui deixar de reparar que aquele rapaz mais alto trazia um cachecol. Com tanto calor que está! Que coisa estranha. De resto, é tudo normal neles. Duas pessoas apaixonadas."

As duas velhotas afastaram-se, enquanto Kai e Ray trocavam mais um beijo.

**Fim!**


End file.
